


Not Just A Joke

by The_Stitched_One



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace character, Angst, Grown Up Decisions, M/M, Mentioned OC's - Freeform, Multi, Poly Character, Protective Parents, Relationship(s), Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stitched_One/pseuds/The_Stitched_One
Summary: Poly relationships are a lot of work but if all parties involved are honest and open and loving with each other than it is, of course, very possible to live long and happy lives together. It all depends on the parties involved. If they all aren't in agreement. If they all aren't open and honest it can quickly turn hurtful. Painful. And when one party involved specifically goes out to hurt another? Well....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Altisetsky made a wonderful post on Tumblr that I absolutely LOVED, but...because I'm an Angst Glutton it got me to thinking. And that thinking produced this. Original idea goes to her. I just kind of ran with a not so happy idea after.
> 
> Original Post: http://altisetsky.tumblr.com/post/158927402903/concept-otabek-and-yuri-are-dating-and-one-day

It was a year into their friendship that they finally decided to make that final step into dating. At that point they knew practically everything about each other. They had been dancing around flirting and playing for at least three months. It was easy making the transition from best friends to lovers. Whatever hurdles they had needed to go through in their early on relationship they had already done as friends so of course it was easy.

Easy as Yuri knowing that when Otabek locked himself in his study it didn't mean he was angry. It just meant he was working on a new mix or just needed some personal time alone. Yuri didn't get upset. Easy as Otabek knowing Yuri practically lived off of tea and cat memes. Easy as Yuri becoming close with Otabek's family, especially his sisters. Easy as Otabek bonding with Nikolai over fishing of all topics. Easy as Otabek accepting that Yuri actually had three dads. One his real one that had been deceased for a very long time while two others lived in Japan currently. Easy as Otabek getting along with Yuri's cats. Easy as Yuri understanding that sometimes Otabek was just very late coming home at night because of some DJ gig or another. Easy as Skype calls that barely even took the edge off of the longing to be near each other. Easy as understanding that during the season they  wouldn't see each other as often. Easy as knowing that while Yuri would spend most of his time in Russia, Otabek tended to travel around.

Easy

So when Otabek admitted that he had a crush on someone to Yuri it wasn't a big deal. It was normal. Yuri had already known that Otabek was polyamourous four months into their friendship. And considering Yuri himself identified on the asexual spectrum--he honestly didn't really mind. As long as his love was happy Yuri knew he was happy. Plus he knew there were times where Yuri just honestly couldn't be with Otabek the way he needed. As long as they were open and honest and didn't take anything for granted it worked for them. Otabek had had one other relationship beside Yuri before and though it hadn't lasted long Yuri hadn't minded the sharing.

He had even met the woman. She had been a wonderful and bright lady, kind to a fault. Yuri and her had gotten along wonderfully. Even had gone out to gossip about Otabek and their respective careers on several occasions. The only reason they had called it quits on their relationship was because she had moved for better job opportunities. It had been a sad time for both of them. Yuri still messaged her sometimes.

"Aw, Beka!" Yuri teased happily, practically beaming up at his blushing boyfriend. "You have a crush? Who?"

But Beka didn't answer right away. That should have sent a small warning sign in Yuri's head, but it didn't. And he didn't notice anything wrong at all. So when Otabek mumbled a small two letter word Yuri was completely taken off guard.

"JJ?!" Yuri startled back, blinking owlishly at his boyfriend as he tried to wrap his mind around it. Half of him wanted to immediately balk at the confession--but Beka looked so relieved and happy to have finally told Yuri about it.

And, honestly, Beka had been spending more time in Canada for the last few months. This would explain it. And, who knew? Maybe JJ was the type that grew on people. Like a fungus in Yuri's opinion, but still maybe. JJ was certainly different than Anara or Yuri. But maybe Beka needed that? Plus, in the end: Yuri wasn't going to be the one dating JJ. And if he honestly made Otabek happy then Yuri knew he honestly wouldn't mind. And Yuri told him as such.

"I don't like him." Yuri sighed with a frown but hurried on before Otabek could showcase his Upset Face. "But if he's what you want right now then I don't mind. I want you to be happy, Beka. I'll try to get along with him. I promise."

And Otabek was happy. He peppered kisses on Yuri's face and made the smaller boy giggle happily.

That night, as they slept side by side, everything was right as rain between them. And everything continued to be right between them for many months after that. Otabek started dating JJ. He sat down with JJ and Isabella and they discussed their relationship. Unfortunately Yuri, Otabek, and JJ hadn't had the moment to be able to do the same because at that time the season had just started. The three skaters suddenly got very busy. It couldn't be helped.

That probably should have been the first warning sign.

Their talk had to wait until the small lull between the GPF and Worlds competitions. The three of them finally was able to sit down and talk.

"The key is to be honest and open, okay princess?" JJ winked teasingly at Yuri.

It immediately set Yuri off but he held his cool. He hated being compared to a woman. Yuri knew he wasn't that big. His parents neither had been very tall and his grandfather wasn't either. So he knew that when he had finally had his growth spurt he hadn't grown too tall. But he wasn't even a centimeter shorter than Beka! Being compared to a princess was just ridiculous!

 However Yuri knew that if he wanted this to work then he would just have to let the teasing brush off his shoulders. It was just who JJ was apparently. He didn't mean to be a condescending know-it-all. He probably didn't even know he was being one. And Otabek did look so cute with his gentle smile at both of them so Yuri decided to be the bigger person. The Grown Up.

"Yes." Yuri eyed JJ uncertainly, "I know. I don't think it will be a problem. Just cut down on the princess thing please."

There, he was honest. He was being open. Just like when Beka had been dating Anara. Just like when the three of them had met together for the first time to discuss their relationship. She had asked Yuri to not shout as much because it had hurt her ears (she had sensitive hearing) and Yuri did.

To tell the honest truth Yuri probably learned to be mature and Grown Up from Anara more than anyone else he had ever met. He should probably message her a thank you for teaching him that now that Yuri thought about it.

Only...it didn't go as it did before.

Instead of accepting Yuri's request or at least compromising instead JJ and Beka just chuckled at him and gave him looks. Beka's was loving, of course, and Yuri basked in the attention. JJ's...on the other hand...well.

"Oh relax, little lady!" He mocked, "I'm just teasing you! I don't mean anything by it!"

Then Beka turned his loving gaze toward JJ and Yuri was forced to let the matter be for the moment.

The rest of the meeting between them went a little better. They agreed to certain things and made sure each party involved knew the limits of the others. Yuri honestly thought that was it. And, when JJ wasn't paying any attention at all to him, he was somewhat bearable. So maybe he would eventually grown on Yuri and they could get along? Only time would tell but Yuri certainly hoped so. He was going to be optimistic about it anyway.

Worlds came and went. Everything was perfectly fine. Yuri was proud of himself for winning silver to Yuuri's gold. He was especially proud to have gotten one up on Vikor. He was a little sad Otabek hadn't been able to make it to the finals but he had decided to attend to be able to cheer on his boyfriends so there was at least that. Yuri was running on the thrill of winning and adrenaline and just the high of the competition so he couldn't be happier.

But then the comment made all that stop.

"Please, you only placed because of how popular Yuuri and Vikor have been. Got to keep the Podium family together and all that."

"What?" Yuri's happy grin immediately fell. He stared in shock at JJ, who was acting as if he hadn't even said anything at all. Just stared straight ahead of them seemingly scoping out the crowd.

"Oh he was just teasing, Yura." Beka was quick to reassure, pressing a soft kiss to the blond hair beside him. "He didn't mean it like that."

Only...Yuri was pretty sure he did...

And it wasn't an isolated incident either.

It got to the point that whenever they were all three, or four if Isabella happened to be there as well, were together than JJ was make a comment. Always on the border of being mean. Just not quite hurtful enough to be taken to heart. And every time Yuri said anything about it he would be called dramatic. Or just being young. While it was true that between them Yuri was the youngest (only just turned 18) he was anything but young. He had been supporting his family for a very long time. He knew how to pay bills, do his own taxes, cook, take care of his own self. Much more than most people his age!

Otabek knew this! Of course he did. Had known since barely a month into their friendship before they had even gotten together! But...he didn't say anything.

And, honestly...that hurt.

But it was something small. So Yuri made a comment on it, how he didn't appreciate it when they treated him like this. Otabek had said he understood and he would talk to JJ for him. Let him know it wasn't a thing he should do. Yuri felt happy that finally his boyfriend was taking his concerns to heart.

For a while it truly seemed as if JJ had taken Yuri's concern to heart. He didn't treat him like a child, at least. But, then again---they hardly interacted. Besides competitions and the rare occasions Beka and JJ did something together, Yuri hardly saw the man. That suited Yuri just fine. After all they hadn't gotten along before and they certainly didn't seem to get along now. Yuri tried to be more open to the man but it always just seemed to end up in more mean spirited teasing or dismissal. And he knew it was wrong, and he shouldn't let it continue, he should put a stop to it...

But Yuri didn't. And he started to keep things to himself.

By that time a year had gone by. A new skating season was about to start in a month or so. Yuri was debating on if he wanted to transfer his coaches to the pig and the old man since Yakov was starting to hint that he wanted to retire. It was a big decision so Yuri took his time deciding. Meanwhile Otabek and JJ were growing closer. Suddenly he was around more often. And with that came the comments. People started to notice.

"I don't think he's just "teasing"." Yuuri commented worriedly one day while they were all at the rink. Beka had long ago transferred to the St. Petersburg rink for the better amenities and opportunities. JJ, on the other hand, said he was on vacation with his wife. But since competitions started so soon he was using the rink to keep up with his routines. Yakov hadn't seen a problem with it so had allowed him the rink time.

Yuuri and Vikor, on the other hand, had instantly taken a dislike to the Canadian as soon as they noticed a trending pattern with him.

Namely how far could JJ actually go with bashing their Yurio.

The couple weren't skating themselves this season. Both were officially retired and were going to move back to Japan for it's more lenient laws on the gay community than Russia. They said the only reason they were even still in Russia was to convince Yurio to officially sign on as their student and follow them to Japan. Yuri just thought they were being lazy.

"Beka says he's just teasing," Yuri stressed for what seemed like the millionth time but didn't pause in his cool down stretches. He knew he should go another hour skating but he honestly didn't think he could take anymore JJ today.

Vikor finally spoke up from where he was hovering nearby. A rare dark and upset serious frown on his normally heart smiling face. "If he was just teasing it wouldn't be hurtful."

Still Yuri didn't say anything. After all every time he had said something before he had been brushed off or told he was taking it too seriously. Maybe he was taking it too seriously, who knows? He didn't know JJ as well as Beka or Isabella, who seemed around him all the time. In the end it wasn't Yuri who was dating JJ so honestly he shouldn't be taking it so hard.

So he let it go for now. Somehow he convinced Yakov to do just one more season as his coach. Life went on.

Yuri and Otabek had their first fight.

Otabek had slept with Isabella and JJ.

Without telling Yuri.

In fact, Yuri hadn't even known about it till Isabella had told him at the banquet for the Grand Prix Finals of which he had won gold.

After one year of friendship and two years as lovers having their first fight then was quite the accomplishment. Didn't mean it hurt any less to find out that his boyfriend had been sleeping with both JJ and Isabella without telling him at all.

"Yura!" Otabek groaned into his hands after an hour of them both yelling at each other.  "I honestly thought I told you! It's been going on for at least a month! We all discussed it!"

"You left me out of this discussion, Otabek!"

Otabek instantly knew he had royally fucked up. Yuri never used his real name. He was always "Beka" to Yuri. Whenever the Russian used his full name he knew that he was officially in the dog house.

"I thought our relationship was supposed to be about openness and honesty." Yuri stepped back. "You weren't. Hell even a text would have been appreciated, Otabek. You didn't tell me anything. I had to learn about it from Isabella."

"Yura..." Otabek looked so miserable as he realized Yuri was right. "I'm sorry..."

"I know. But I am still angry." Yuri gathered his things. He realized now wasn't the right time to continue on with their fight. If it did they would both do things they would regret. It was time to step back and take some time to gather their thoughts individually. "I'm going to go stay with Mila tonight. See you in the morning."

"I love you, Yura..."

Yuri paused at the hotel door. He took a deep breath.

"I love you too."

But he still left the room.

A week later Yuri was calmed down enough to finally sit down with Otabek to discuss the matter. In the end he was still in love with Otabek. He still appreciated and loved the Kazakhstan skater. He still thought he had a future with him. Yuri knew he still wanted his relationship with Otabek so they talked it through. They made up and discussed it. Otabek and Isabella hadn't gotten along as well as they had first thought they would have. It had been a small fling that ended mutually, which was why she had thought it was okay to talk to Yuri about it at the banquet. She hadn't known that Yuri hadn't been informed of the brief get together.

Yuri forgave him and that was that.

Again, time went on. They were fine. They were okay. Yuri still loved Otabek and Otabek still loved Yuri.

Only he also still loved JJ.

Enough to introduce him to his family.

Yuri knew, of course. Both he and Otabek had promised to be more open to each other. But that still didn't mean he wasn't surprised when Beka's sisters called him right after meeting the infamous Canadian skater.

"I don't like him!" The youngest, Bibigul, only 5 years old whined through the phone as soon as Yuri had picked up.

"Don't like who?"

"J Jackass!" The middle girl the same age as Yuri himself growled into the phone. They must have had him on speaker phone.

"Sezim!" The eldest of the whole group, Inkar, chastised before taking over the conversation completely. "But yes, we all pretty much agree. We hate him."

Yuri wasn't all that surprised but he kept that to himself. "I'm sorry?"

"Why couldn't you have come visit instead?" Sezim demanded, "You're loads better than the egotistical jack...butt...we were just subjected to." Yuri had little doubt in his mind her sentence had been much more harsh. He also had little doubt that the reason she had changed it at the last minute was because Inkar had given Sezim the stink eye.

There was no way that he could tell them that he hadn't come because he knew JJ would be there himself. Or that he was rethinking of allowing Yakov being his coach that season because his health was starting to take a turn and Yuri felt he was becoming more of a burden then he was worth.

Instead he just said offhandedly, "I had to train because of Nationals coming up." And took at least some solace that he wasn't the only one that didn't like Otabek's other boyfriend.

 

 

It became obvious the more they interacted that JJ wasn't teasing. It was almost as if he was aiming to upset Yuri. Always with the off handed comments or just barely acceptable teasing. The age factor Yuri had thought was behind them became an issue again. Any protests he made were being dismissed again as being dramatic or out of turn. Yuri couldn't help it...he started to drift into himself. And it was starting to affect him.

With his emotional support now in Japan or distant from him, Yuri knew it would eventually come to a head. But he loved his Beka. And he wanted his Beka to be happy. And despite what he saw, JJ did in fact make Otabek happy. Yuri honestly tried to let it brush off his shoulders. Tried to not make a big deal about it. But then it started piling up. And he was becoming distracted. It started to affect his skating, which was just a no go. He relied on his skating too much to let anything affect it. He needed it to pay the bills not only for himself but also his grandfather, who was too old to work himself.

So, he tried once again to talk about it with Otabek.

It went less than satisfactory. Once again Otabek just frowned and shrugged. Yuri could see he was trying to understand, he really was! But he just couldn't seem to comprehend that JJ wasn't just joking--he was honestly out to be hurtful to Yuri. To Otabek; JJ was just joking around, being light hearted and funny.

Only Yuri seemed to notice that the butt of almost all of JJ's jokes were himself.

When the talk with Otabek didn't go the way he needed at the time Yuri decided to reach out to the other half of his emotional support. People joked around that they were his "parents" and that he was their "smol angry son" and when he was younger it had driven him mad. Now, however, he appreciated something he often didn't have growing up. Some grown up to call and act like a parent to him.

"Oh, Yurio..." Yuuri gasped over the speakers of his phone, his face pinched in his "Motherly-Concern" face. In the background Vikor was glaring darkly into space. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Instead of answering Yuri just shrugged.

"You need to make it stop." Vikor shook his head. "I know that you probably don't think much of it, nor does Otabek or JJ for that matter--but what he's doing is abuse."

"I'm not really in the relationship though." Yuri insisted, "I mean, not really. I don't do couple things with JJ and Beka. I'm barely even friends with JJ."

"You are dating Otabek who is dating JJ. You are in the relationship." Yuuri's motherly concerned face started to pinch together into his annoyed one. It was strange that Yuri knew their expressions so well. "Why are you trying to isolate yourself from them?"

Yuri blinked owlishly. That was a very good question. Why was he isolating himself from it? He hadn't with Anara. When Otabek had been dating her, Yuri had considered her a girlfriend as well. Maybe not in the romantic sense--but they were all three in the relationship at the time. Now however, Yuri realized he wasn't thinking of himself that way. Even in the beginning.

"I hadn't realized I was going that, honestly." The blond Russian admitted, flopping down on his pillows with a worried frown.

"From the sound of it; it didn't start with you doing that." Yuuri's stern voice cut through the following silence. It made Yuri sit up in bed instantly. A Mad Yuuri Katsuki was a scary one. "It almost sounds like from the very start JJ has been trying to push you out."

On screen Viktor nodded. "Either way this relationship isn't healthy anymore, Yurio. You need to do something about it."

"But I tried!" The younger growled out in a weak imitation of his younger days when he was the Fairy of the Ice trying to get everyone to call him the Ice Tiger of Russia. "Every time I try to talk to Beka about it he says I'm over reacting or--"

Yuri didn't even get to finish is excuses before his counterpart chimed in with a stern. "Then you need to end it."

"What!?"

Yuuri didn't even flinch at Yurio's angry yell. "You need to end the relationship."

For a moment Yuri channeled his old teenage rebellion to protest, "Like hell I do! I love Beka! I can't just end a relationship of almost 3 years! You can't order me to do that! I'm not some little kid!"

"Look I don't care if your 3, 18, or...or....156!" Yuuri randomly called out. "All I care about is that you are safe and happy! And you are NOT happy right now."

That made Yuri pause in his rant, staring back at the Japanese man in shock.

After a moment where Yuuri visibly calmed himself down the older started again in a much calmer voice. "Look," He began, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his glasses. "Right now you are upset and sad and all of this is affecting your life. And how you live! Even if he is "joking", which I highly doubt--you have expressed on multiple occasions you don't like it and you wished he would stop. YOU have been as open and honest as you can be but you keep getting dismissed, belittled, mocked, and downright abused. This isn't the healthy, happy, honest relationship that it used to be."

Viktor silently reached into the frame to grip at Yuuri's shoulder when it looked like the other man was about to start crying.

"You know I don't normally play into that whole "Yurio's our son" thing often--but in this case I am. " Yuuri's voice gentled after a deep breath. "I feel like your parent and right now I'm very worried about you. Yuri, dear, you need to take a moment. Just sit back and really think. Is this healthy for you? Is this good for you? Is this the same relationship it was? Why is it? Why isn't it anymore? Are you, honestly, happy? Do you think you can continue on like this and be happy? Do you want this to be your life? Honestly?"

Yuri stubbornly directed his gaze off screen. This wasn't what he called for. And he certainly didn't appreciate his "parents" ganging up on him.

Instead of Yuuri continuing on, Viktor spoke up. "Look, just think about it." He pressed with a saddened smile. "Think about it and what you want to do with your future. Yakov isn't going to coach next season. He told me his health won't allow it."

Distantly Yuri gave a heavy sigh with a nod. Yeah, he knew. Yakov had pulled him aside after practice just last week to tell him. He would have to decide where to go for coaches sooner rather than later.

"You are always welcome with us." Viktor stressed with his usual heart shaped smile. "More than welcome, actually, but it's up to you. We are also training another skater called Minami Kenjirou. I think you two will get along very well!"

From there Yuri only listened to the rest of their conversation with half an ear until he could finally hang up the call. They were right, of course. He knew he had to have this supposed soul searching discussion with himself about his future. Not only about the coach problem but also the relationship he found himself in currently.

But he didn't want to. It hurt. It hurt to think that sometime in the future may be Beka wouldn't be there.

So he persisted. He held off thinking deeply about it. He tried again to get his view on why he was so upset when JJ said something once again to him. Yuri had always been stubborn. And he loved Otabek. With his whole heart and being he knew he loved the man. Yuri could honestly see a future with him in it.

Yuri loved Otabek.

Yuri wanted to be with Beka.

He was happy when he was with Otabek.

But he was oh-so-unhappy whenever JJ was around.

Yuri kept persisting. He kept persevering. And it kept getting to him. Until it happened. Until it all came to a head, as he knew it eventually would.

It was the last competition of the season and Yuri knew he had fucked up. He had been going great until his FS. He was a sure win for the gold. He was ahead by a large margin. It was tradition for Otabek and Yuri to wish each other good luck before each skate. Only he didn't get the text for his FS. Instead he got JJ obnoxiously talking to Otabek on his phone just before getting on the ice. Yuri knew it was a tactic to mess him up. He knew that.

Doesn't mean it didn't work.

Luckily for Yuri he was able to scrape up enough to at least get bronze. But he was till pissed at himself. Especially when JJ somehow had gotten gold.

"Don't worry, little lady!" JJ laughed obnoxiously from the highest tier of the podium. "Down there is where you belong anyway. Oh wait...No, you don't even belong there now do you? You never put out when you're supposed to. That's why he comes to me, right?"

Yuri could only stare in wide eyed shock as JJ openly sneered down at him.

From the other side they heard a bouquet hitting the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Seung-gil Lee. The most quiet and introverted person Yuri had ever met. The skater that kept to himself more than anyone else. That never commented on anything or anyone not directly involved with himself. The skater with the signature Bitch Face and signature silence just exploded.

On international television.

For Yuri.

"Why would you say that!?" Seung-gil whipped around with clenched fists and such a dark and evil look in his eyes it wouldn't surprise Yuri at all if he just leapt up and killed JJ. "Who the fuck just says that to another person? Especially one that's obviously worked so hard to do what he loves? What is wrong with you?"

Cameras were flashing and reporters were trying to get closer to hear better. No camera tried to deviate at all from the drama happening at the podium where seemingly one skater had turned against another. Especially once as stoic as the Korean skater.

Again JJ tried to laugh it off, "Hey! Don't worry. I was just joking."

"No you fucking weren't." The Korean immediately shot down. "That wasn't a joke. That was some spite filled Ji-ral and you fucking know it. You were _trying_ to hurt him on purpose. I'm not falling for that. Yuri, come on." Suddenly the pale Asian jumped down from his tier to storm the short distance across to where the smaller blond was standing. Seung-gil didn't even give the boy time to orient himself. He quickly took Yuri's arm to urge him down from the podium and leave the ice to JJ, standing alone on the podium.

From there he protectively wrapped an arm around the smaller man, put on his most serious and pissed off face that somehow intimidated even the reporters, and wouldn't let anyone near Yuri for at least an hour. Not Phichit, who was openly concerned and seemed to be on the phone with his best friend to see if Yuuri knew anything. Not Seung-gil's coach who while seemingly knowing how...protective the Korean could apparently get, still wanted to know what had set him off. Not even Yakov, who certainly wasn't used to it at all and was having a minor fit at his skater being kept from him.

Afterward, at the banquet, the Korean at least seemed mostly back to normal. He still somehow made it so Yuri was always within his sights, the reporters were a fair distance away, and if JJ got anywhere within the general direction Yuri was he would find them somewhere else to be. But at least Seung-gil allowed their coaches around. And Phichit, who apparently were Yuuri and Viktor's eyes and ears at the event.

Unfortunately he also didn't even try to censor what had set him off. Apparently he didn't see the need to. Even if it would have been easier for Yuri in the long run.

"Try not to hold it against him." Phichit tried to reassure the blond after hours of coddling from his coach, much to the Russian's embarrassment. The Thai skater had allowed it for a while but eventually somehow had squirreled himself and Yuri away at a far table to eat while Seung-gil stood guard not too far away.

Yuri just picked at his food absently not bothering to reply. Instead he periodically picked up his phone only to set it down again. Nothing.

Phichit must have misunderstood him however as the Thai gave a heavy sigh and moved to rub at Yuri's back, without his permission. "Really though--please don't hold this against him." He pleaded. "Before he signed on with Min-So Park, Seung-gil's previous coach was very abusive to him. Especially verbal abuse. It's left him sensitive to certain things." Phichit leaned closer to continue his whispers. "He's disliked JJ for a long time because of the things he said. And what he said to you was really fucked up. It set him off and turned him into a big protective wolfy boy." Here he gave a small giggle to try to lighten up the mood. "It was kind of cute though, huh?"

Yuri wasn't upset about Seung-gil Lee though. It was kind of nice having someone stick up for him like that. Yuri knew that because of this he could always rely on the Korean. While Seung-gil stuck to his side like glue the following hours that turned into two days before they both flew back to their prospective countries Yuri had learned he had found himself a good friend. Silent and seemingly cold, yes...but willing to speak up when the need called for it.

No, what upset him was that he didn't get anything from Otabek.

Not a text.

Not a call.

Not even a Snap.

Nothing.

For a week it was completely silent between them.

It was probably better that way because...in the end...it gave Yuri time to think. Time to make decisions. Even still he was on the fence about it. Until he happened upon an article about Otabek thinking of switching his home rink to Canada for some sponsor or another. Then Yuri was sure. No more doubt.

He reached out to Otabek. Asked to meet up with him. Of course his Beka said yes. They went out for a ride. Yuri enjoyed it. He had always loved riding with Otabek. The wind and the speed and the cold and the warmth of holding someone he loved in his arms. Yuri loved it all. He would miss it.

They ended up in a cafe as they often did whenever they went on a date. While Otabek ordered for them Yuri made sure to seat them far away from any other patron to secure their privacy and waited. Once they were both settled in and the air around them turned serious, Yuri spoke first.

"I think it would be best if we end this."

Apparently this wasn't at all what Otabek had assumed he was going to start with as he said nothing. Just jerked back with his mouth falling open and staring at Yuri in shock.

"I've decided to sign on with Viktor and the Piggy in Japan." The blond continued on with his back straight and a serious expression on his pale features. "Because of that I'll be moving there."

Otabek stilled seemed in shock so Yuri continued.

"I heard a rumor that you'll be moving to Canada anyway so maybe it's for the best." The blond pushed a lock of blond hair behind his ear. "Even if you're not I still think it would be best if we break it off."

Finally it seemed to dawn on Otabek that Yuri truly meant it. He wanted to break up. "W-why?" His expression pulled into a confused one. "I-I'm not...I wasn't thinking about..."

"I still think it's best if we aren't together anymore." Yuri quickly shook his head. "This...This relationship isn't healthy anymore." The blond gave a mournful sigh. "I don't think it has been for a long while, actually."

This time Otabek frowned, an annoyed expression flashing in his eyes. "Is this because of JJ? Look, Yuri, I told you--"

"Partly." Yuri interrupted once again, "Mostly. Otabek: he belittles, mocks, and outright verbally abuses me every time he's around. It's not "teasing". It hurts. It's getting to me. And every time I try to tell you about it you tell me he's just joking or he doesn't mean it in the way I'm apparently taking it. You dismiss me, Otabek. And for the relationship that we're supposed to have that isn't okay."

"You were fine with Anara."

"With Anara all three of us were open and honest and genuinely liked each other. She didn't constantly try to hurt me."

Surprisingly Otabek had nothing to say to that, so Yuri continued.

"Look, Beka...I love you. I honestly do. I want you to be happy. And that's why I'm doing this. As much as apparently he hates me, and the feeling is mutual at this point, JJ makes you happy. I could have been fine with that. Like I was with Anara. But I think enough is enough." The Russian took a deep breath, "I could never ask you to choose between us. That would upset you too much. I could never do that. So, I decided...That's just better if I end things as it is now. Apparently I can't give you what you need in a relationship and before that was fine but now...This isn't healthy for me. It hurts and it's painful and....and..."

Otabek tried to reach for Yuri's clasped hands only for the blond to quickly pull back. Yuri knew that if he touched him he would rethink this whole thing and he couldn't do that.

"For me it's better to just call it quits." Yuri spoke more determinedly, with more of a purpose than he ever had. "What's going on right now isn't right so I'm putting a stop to it since everything else I've tried hasn't worked. I love you, don't ever doubt that...but this is it."

With a final nod Yuri got up and walked away. Leaving his Beka sitting there with his head down on the table. He took a taxi back to his apartment. Turned off his phone. Gathered some boxes. Started packing.

The next day he finally turned on his phone enough to call his grandpa to talk to him about the move to Japan. Of course the man understood.

The following day it was Yakov's turn for a call followed by Viktor and Yuuri. They all agreed. They would expect him.

Within a week he packed all he needed to since he was so determined to keep busy. If he was busy he wouldn't think of anything hurtful. With boxes shipped and his cat in its carrier, Yuri turned in his key and was off.

Another chapter, hopefully much brighter than the current one, ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. I've only read over it twice. If you've seen something please feel free to point it out to me so I can edit it. Sometimes my Dyslexia gets away from me.


End file.
